


Batboy Drabbles

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: These are short little Drabbles that I did based on prompts & requests from my tumblr.Chapters with titles that have an * next to it are gender neutral. The rest are Fem!reader.





	1. Older!Damian

You sighed, leaning back in your chair. Damian sat across from you on an examination table, waiting while Alfred finished his stitches and bandaged him up. He looked up as Alfred began to put away his supplies.

“You will need to come back every few hours so that I can change your bandages. In the meantime, you may ice it to keep the swelling down. And you are _not_ permitted to leave the house, Master Damian,” Alfred finished sternly. Damian rolled his eyes, but you gave him a pointed look and he turned back to Alfred.

“I am well aware, Pennyworth. I’ve been told at least three times from each person that lives in this house.” The corner of Alfred’s mouth tilted up before he turned to you and nodded.

“I trust you’ll take good care of him, Miss Y/N,” he said. You chuckled and winked, glancing back at Damian, who was currently sulking.

“Don’t worry Alfred, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.” Damian scoffed at your remark as Alfred left up the steps. You raised an eyebrow. “What? You’re upset because I’m not going to let you get hit with another bullet?”

“I can take care of myself. I am not a child.” You chuckled, standing up and making your way over to the cot that he sat on. You hopped up next to him, leaning on his good shoulder.

“I know you can. But just let me do this, for once.” He looked down at you lovingly, running his calloused fingers through your hair.

“You’ve got things to do, love. I will just be another burden on your shoulders. This is not a problem you have to take care of.” You snorted, throwing your head back with laughter.

“You can’t be serious,” you responded. He pouted, folding his arms across his chest. “Damian Wayne, I’ve got 99 problems and you are all of them.” He let himself smirk a bit and you chuckled, leaning into him for a hug. “Just let me take care of you, please?” He sighed, wrapping his good arm around your waist and pulling you closer.

“Fine, Beloved,” he grumbled. You giggled, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: swearing.

You sat on the ground, leaning against a wall as the sounds of gunfire went off in the background. A handgun sat in your lap, as you struggled to get your communicator to work again so that you could report back. You grimaced as you saw a figure approach from one of the facility’s many hallways.

“I didn’t think betrayal was your style,” you seethed, looking up at him from the ground. You couldn’t see his expression from behind the helmet, so all you could do was imagine whatever kind of twisted thoughts were going through his head.

“I did what I had to do to keep them safe. If I hadn’t, then they would’ve been long dead by now,” he replied, voice devoid of emotion. You snarled, spitting at his feet.

“You didn’t have to do _jack shit_! We could’ve gotten everyone out of there, and you fucking know it.” He shook his head and let out an aggravated noise as he took off his helmet.

“No, _we couldn’t have!_ Even if we had managed to go back and get them before time ran out, there were guards stationed at every exit with assault rifles, and they were given orders to kill. _To kill_ , Y/N. We couldn’t have gotten past them with three injured teammates and a bunch of valuable stolen goods.” You chuckled, shaking your head at him.

“You just don’t get it, do you? You have no fucking clue what would’ve happened to them. You don’t know if they would’ve been tortured, or even killed. I should’ve known better to begin with, though. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, do you, Hood?” It was a lie, but you said it anyways, hoping it would burn, that it would sting. He clenched his jaw, his fingers becoming white from the grip on the helmet.

“I gave them a chance. A chance to live. If we’d have waited any longer then we would be there with them, and that wouldn’t have gotten anyone anywhere. We need time to regroup, a plan. We’re going to get them back, Y/N.” You swallowed, trying to force the tears away. It wasn’t right; it didn’t feel right.

“Why? Why, when every other time, you’d go in and get them. Without a second thought. I _know_ you would.” He turned away from you, placing the helmet back on.

“No, I wouldn’t have. You don’t know me as well as you think,” he lied. “We need to get out of here before they get to us, too.” You shook your head.

“No. I’m not leaving them. And I’m sure as hell not going to trust you after what you’ve done.” You stood up and began walking towards the sound of gunfire. Before you could get there, he yanked you back around.

“You need to trust me, Y/N. I’m not going to hurt you.” You gulped, avoiding looking at the helmet because somehow it made you uncomfortable; like you knew you were being watched but not knowing his thoughts bothered you.

“I’ve heard those words before.” Exactly what he’d said to you when you’d first met. And now look at what he’d done. “Why should I trust a man who’s willing to leave his whole team behind?” You turned around, leaving him once again.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, suddenly right behind you. You jolted at the sudden closeness and tried to move away, but he wrapped an arm around your waist and covered your mouth with a cloth. It must’ve been soaked with some kind of sedative, because within seconds you were out.

He knew you’d want to go back for them. He knew you wouldn’t care about how dangerous it was, even if the probability of surviving was almost nonexistent. And he couldn’t lose you, because that scared him more than anything. So be it if you hated him, they would have to step over his cold, dead body before they laid a hand on you. 


	3. Dick

You and Jason were both crouching behind a dumpster, facing the front end of the facility.

“I’ve got this, go,” you whispered and pressed a USB into his hand. He nodded and sprinted away.

Instead of thinking up a plan, you decided to just go for it, dodging bullets and leaping over obstacles; feeling a light breeze as a bullet whizzed past your ear.

_“Y/N! You need to be careful!”_ Dick’s strained voice spoke up over comms. He was outside in the car, waiting so that he could receive the information transfer that Jason was working on. You let out an exasperated sigh, continuing to distract the thugs so that Red Hood could get the info and get out.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” You snapped. Dick usually had a go-with-the-flow attitude, but with you in the field he was always a bit more uptight. And not being there made it even more stressful.

“ _Just watch out for yourself. Maybe try_ not _to head straight into the line of fire.”_ You rolled your eyes, jumping behind a couple of wooden boxes that provided minimal cover.

“Can I kill them?”

“ _No._ ”

“Just a little?”

_“Y/N!_ ”

“Ok, ok.” You dived out into the open and incapacitated a few of them before slipping behind a hidden door.

_“You’re going to need a distraction. A small fire would work.”_

“Roger that,” you smirked. You could practically feel Dick tense up through the comms, but he didn’t say anything. Grabbing a handful of explosives from your belt, you threw them at the boxes and bolted. They went off ten seconds later, when you were out of range.

Finally reaching the door, you slipped into another room, presumably where all the information was stored. There sat Jason, helmet sitting off to the side and face lit up by the computer screen he was in front of. You walked over and leaned against the desk, catching your breath.

“Did you get the info?” He grinned, reaching back for his helmet and standing up with the USB in hand.

“Yep,” he replied. “Let’s get out of here.” You grinned, and leapt out the window, landing on a roof a couple stories below. As soon as you reached the van, you climbed in back and Dick immediately started driving.

“Small fire! I said small! This is not small!” You looked at him in surprise, and upon processing what he said, looked out the window. The building was indeed up in flames, although it looked like everyone had enough time to get out.

“Hey, at least nobody died,” you said, giggling a little at his worried remarks. He wasn’t normally like this.

“Yeah, Dickiebird, we could’ve just killed them all and been done with it,” Jason snickered.

Dick sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. “What am I gonna do with you,” he muttered under his breath. You giggled, climbing into the front seat and wrapped your hand around his, bringing it to your lips. 


	4. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, sexual references.

You wiped the sweat off your brow and grimaced, getting back into a fighting stance. “It’s just too easy, princess. You gotta give me something to work with here,” he taunted, grinning. Unlike the others, he wouldn’t take it easy on you. _Sometimes you gotta learn the hard way, doll,_ is what he’d said. You carefully calculated your next swings, but he blocked every last one.

“Stop pulling your punches. Fight me, dammit!” He growled, aiming to egg you on. You snarled in frustration and lunged at him, tired of the relentless teasing. You gave your next few swings everything you had, and to your surprise, even landed a few. But that victory was short-lived, because he immediately flipped you on your back like a rag doll and straddled you, pinning you to the ground with your hands above your head. Your breathing was heavy and your heart was racing. You tried to push him off but that was useless; he was _huge_.

“Now that’s a bit better, doll,” he smirked.

“Yeah, well, fuck you,” you spat out, glaring at him.

“Oh, I hope so.” You gasped, face turning beet red. All you could do was sputter out unintelligible noises.

“I-Get off me!” You finally managed. He chuckled, rolling off of you and standing up. You got up and stalked towards the door, ignoring the hand he’d held out to help you up.

“See you next time, princess.” You turned around to glare at him and he winked, making you lose the badass facade and run out the door.

As soon as you got to your room, you slumped to the floor, holding your head in your hands. You were pretty sure that you face was as red as his helmet by now. _Ugh, Y/N, why are you like this? Get it together._ You didn’t even know why such an asshole got to you so bad, but you weren’t about to let him have the satisfaction of seeing it again.


	5. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nudity, swearing.

 “Y/n!” Jason yelled through the bathroom door. “You know I called the shower!” You smiled evilly.

“Sorry, babe,” You taunted. “You have to be faster than that.” He huffed in frustration, then had an idea.

“If you don’t get out, then I’m coming in.” You snorted.

“Yeah, right, tough guy.” He smirked.

“Suit yourself.”

You turned around to grab the shampoo and there he was, in all of his naked glory. His toned abs, his _rock hard_ thighs, his… You snapped your eyes back up quickly.

“Jason!” Your face flushed and you turned around. “Get out!” He chuckled.

“C’mon babe, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” He knew even though you’d already gone that far, things like this still made you flustered. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close until every inch of your bodies was pressed together. He leaned down to whisper in your ear, “And, I’ve got a little time before I need to leave. We could have some fun.” You shivered, and turned around in his grasp.

“Fuck you,” you said, before you pulled him down for a kiss. He grinned against your lips.

“Oh, I hope so.”

 

 

 


	6. Jason

You laid your head back, sprawled out on the cotton sheets. The familiar sound of heavy footsteps wandered through your apartment. The door creaked open and Jason slipped inside, setting a bag down on the dresser.

“Hey babe,” you rasped, peeking up at him from under your eyelashes. “You’re back early.” He glanced back at you and nodded, beginning to remove his suit and change into pajamas.

“We wrapped up early. No use in staying any longer than needed,” he whispered while pulling off his shirt. The moonlight accentuated every muscle and curve of his back, creating a dreamlike painting for you to admire. He pulled on some sweats and climbed into the space next to you, his torso pressed against your side and his warmth radiating through you. You smiled groggily and turned so that you were facing him.

“I’m glad you’re back. I missed you.” He smiled softly.

“I missed you, too.” You stayed there in comfortable silence until he pulled you on top of him, twirling your hair around his fingers. You sighed, burrowing your face further into his chest, your eyelids growing heavier with every breath. “I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you,” he murmured. You smiled, opening your eyes so that you could look at him.

“If it’s anywhere near as much as I love you, then i’m sure it’s a lot,” you playfully whispered back. He grinned, his ears turning slightly red with how mushy you two were being. You giggled, slowly falling back into the abyss of sleep. 


	7. Dick

You paced the floor of your kitchen, breath coming shakily. The sound of your heels clicking against the tile floor abruptly stopped when you heard the window in your bedroom creak, signaling it was opening.

“Y/N?” Dick called out, wandering out of the bedroom while still in his Nightwing garb. He froze when he saw you, arms crossed and glaring at him. You were all ready to go out, hair up, nails done, the whole nine yards. “Baby, I’m so sor-“

 **“Take the mask off when you speak to me.”** Your voice reverberated off of the walls, cold and calm. It only hinted at the anger lying underneath, which he no doubt picked up. He peeled the mask off slowly, walking over and setting it on the kitchen island.

“Y/N,” he spoke softly, his brilliant blue eyes almost causing you to melt. You felt tears coming up, already regretting what you were about to do. “I’m sorry, I should’ve been here.” You took a deep breath, smoothing down the material of your dress, as if that was going to help.

“I understand, Dick. I know you have to go out and save people, it’s one of the things I love most about you,” you whispered, your voice cracking on the last note. His brows were furrowed and his head was tilted, waiting for you to go on. “But I don’t think you’re ready for this. You love the thrill of seeing how high you can jump, how far you can go. You’re not ready to settle down yet, Dick. But I… I am. We barely see each other anymore, babe. We haven’t gone on a date in weeks.” He shook his head, stepping closer to you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Don’t say that, baby. You’re right, I haven’t been spending as much time as I should on you, and I’m sorry, you deserve so much better. But we can make this work, Y/N. I promise,” he whispered, tilting your chin so that you were looking into his eyes again. This time you couldn’t stop the tears from falling, and you pushed him away, wiping the wetness from your face.

“No, Dick. This has been going on for too long. We can’t fix this. Not without time.” He clenched his jaw, running a hand through his hair.

“Y/N, I love you so much. **Don’t leave me, please, just don’t go,”** he pleaded. You shook your head, the sorrow in your eyes evident as you reached up to peck him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, baby. Don’t forget that I’ll always love you,” you whispered, pulling back and flashing him a sad smile. He nodded, watching as you grabbed a suitcase that had been lying on a kitchen chair, one that he hadn’t noticed until now.

On impulse, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back around so that he could bring you in for one last, lingering kiss. It was full of salty tears and last goodbyes; full of all of the love that he wished he could express in words. “I love you, too, Y/N. Always.” You swallowed, nodding and running out the door quickly so that he couldn’t see how much he affected you, even if he knew already.

He slumped down in the kitchen chair, running a hand through his messy locks. Salty tears streamed down his face, slipping off his chin and onto the floor. Every night he came home, it was a blessing to see you in bed, looking so peaceful as you slept. He was terrified that someone would come after you, hurt you, _kill you_ , because of him. Out of all of the things in the world, he never thought he’d lose you because of his own stupidity.


	8. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: language.

Moonlight seeped through the windows, lighting up the hallway as you groggily made your way to the kitchen. As you came closer to your destination, the sound of shuffling feet and crinkling plastic met your ears. You didn’t dare breathe, grabbing a knife from the coffee table as you inched closer and closer. Peering around the corner, you were met with the sight of a tall figure rooting through the pantry. There was a box of cookies and a bag of potato chips on the counter, already open and half-eaten.

“Hey!” The stranger jolted as you flipped on the lights, lunging forward to twist his arm behind his back and bring the knife to his neck. He muttered a couple of angry curses at you before speaking up.

“Ease up, it’s me,” he grunted. You groaned and let go, stalking past him towards the open box of cookies.

“I cannot believe you,” you muttered, shoving a Samoa into your mouth. “Not even a ‘hey, Y/N! I’m comin’ back this weekend, can’t wait to see ya babe!’ No, instead we decide to break into our girlfriend’s apartment and eat half her pantry.” He chuckled, grabbing the bag of chips and leaning against the counter.

“Technically, it’s not breaking in if you have a key,” he snickered. You rolled your eyes, grabbed the edge of the counter, and jumped back onto it.

“You have officially earned the title of biggest asshole.” He grinned, leaning closer and boxing you in against the wall, bringing his lips to your ear.

“Hey, I’m your asshole,” he purred, tracing his hands up your sides. You crossed your arms, ignoring the blush running across your cheeks.

“Yeah, well, fuck you.” He hummed, kissing down your neck.

“I hope so.” You growled, grabbing a fistful of his messy black hair and pulling him up to your lips. The kiss was bruising, hot and wet and messy.

“You are going to be the end of me, Jason Todd,” you murmured against his lips.


	9. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Character death(implied-ish?), angst.

  
“Got it,” you murmured, retrieving the USB that was filled with the intel your team needed. You turned around, intent on getting to your partner and getting out.

An explosion threw you back into the wall, the heat practically burning your face. Groggily, you sat up, trying to find motivation to get away from the flames.

“Red?” You rasped, stifling a cough and moving out of the room and into a fiery maze. “Red Hood? Are you there?” Fear whipped through you as silence came from the comms.

You bolted throughout the facility, searching from room-to-room, only to find nothing. Your hoarse cries rang through the walls, the smoke making it hard to breathe.

“Red!” You screamed. _“Jason, answer me!”_ You broke the rules, but you couldn’t help it. Bruce could yell at you later.

_Pow!_

You jumped, looking back towards the source of the gunshot. Without thinking twice, you sprinted past boxes and bodies, straight into the raging fire. Another gunshot went off behind a worn, wooden door. You tried the handle and cursed. It was locked. Instead of wasting your time and picking the lock, you kicked it in.

The floor was littered with bodies, the walls encased in flames. Desks were overturned and bookcases had fallen sideways. “Stay where you are,” a gravelly voice spoke up in the corner. You breathed a sigh of relief, taking a step toward him, but stopped when he raised his gun again.

“Relax, it’s just me,” you whispered. All of the tension suddenly bled out of him as he dropped his gun, slumping against the wall.

“Y/N,” Jason breathed. You crouched in front of him, taking off the helmet so that he could breathe easier. His leg was bloody and broken in half, bent at an odd angle, and he had a bullet wound in his right shoulder. His brilliant blue eyes met yours, filled with sorrow. “The building’s going to blow, doll. You have to go, you have to run.” You shook your head, eyes filling with tears as your chest filled with dread.

“I’m not leaving you. C’mon, let me help you up. We can get out of this.” Another explosion went off in the distance and you flinched. He shook his head, bringing you closer.

“No, we can’t, babygirl. I can’t walk like this, and we don’t have the time for you to lug around 225 pounds of dead weight,” he coughed. “You have to get out of here. The others, they need you. They need that intel, or else the whole operation will be a bust.” Salty tears trailed down your face, falling off your chin and onto the floor.

“No.. no,” you cried. “I’m not gonna leave you, Jason.” He pulled you close, so that your head rested on his chest.

“You have to, y/n. There’s no way I’m gonna make it out of here. You can, though. You can get the info to the others. Kick this guys ass, alright?” You shook your head, fruitlessly trying to convince him of something that you both knew wasn’t true. He was right. There was no way you could get the both of you out of there in time. His eyes pleaded with you, pleaded you to go and save yourself, at the very least. He didn’t want to be the reason that you died a fiery, painful death. “Kiss me?” You took in a shaky breath, cupping his cheek. Bringing your lips to his, you tried to express all of the feelings in a kiss that you couldn’t with words. He tasted like he always did, leather and cigarette smoke and so purely _Jason._ Finally, he broke away, urging you to go.

“I love you, y/n. More than I ever thought that I could.” You let out an ugly sob, squeezing his hand like you were hanging on for dear life.

“I love you, too, Jay. So much,” you choked out. You dropped his hand and ran out, ran as fast as you could before you had the chance to look back. You reached the woods outside the facility, holding on to the USB for dear life. Jason Todd would not die in vain. Not again. 


	10. Damian*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gender neutral, btw.

You strolled into the living room, leisurely draping yourself across the couch. It felt peaceful to relax after a long night of patrol. You flipped from channel to channel, trying- unsuccessfully- to find something good to watch. Finally, you settled on the Discovery channel, which was currently putting it’s focus on tiny baby leopards. An Australian man’s voice flowed through your ears; it turned to background noise as you zoned out and floated up into space.

Voices broke you out of your trance, bringing you back to earth. Alfred and Damian must’ve gone out for groceries; you recognized their voices accompanied by an awful lot of clanking in the kitchen.

“You will not get anywhere by staring and sulking in the distance,” Alfred said. You furrowed your brows, turning down the television so that you could hear better. “You need to talk to them, Master Damian.” Damian grunted, followed by a loud _clunk_.

“I did not ask for your advice, Pennyworth,” he ground out. You raised your eyebrows, slightly worried for Alfred’s safety, although you knew that Damian would never actually hurt the man.

“So, I assume you are going to continue to avoid all human contact while you attempt to hide from Mx Y/N? Or are you just planning to stifle your feelings altogether?” Your heart rate jumped when you heard your name, making you cling to the edge of your seat. Damian let out a frustrated growl.

“This isn’t.. I can’t…” he trailed off. A long silence came after, and it got to the point where you thought the conversation was over before he spoke up again. “I can’t be around them, Pennyworth. They will notice, and it isn’t fair to put that burden on them.”

“And how do you know that it will be a burden?” Alfred spoke softly, making you strain your ears.

Damian’s next words broke your heart, his voice full of sadness as he said, “They don’t love me. They aren’t that stupid.” You inhaled sharply, gripping the side of the couch for support. You heard Alfred sigh and direct Damian to the bat cave with snacks, signaling the end of the conversation.

You thought about it for all of two seconds before you were out of your seat and following him down the stairs. He tensed up when he heard your footsteps, his face void of emotion.

“Hey,” you said, a little out of breath from going so quickly in so little time. He raised an eyebrow at you, continuing on into the empty cave. He sighed in frustration, setting the plate of goods down on the vacated table. “More for us!” You tried to lighten the mood, popping a grape into your mouth, but he brushed past you.

“I don’t have time for this, L/N.” He started on his way back to the main floor, but you caught his arm, yanking him back to you. He stumbled back a step before regaining his balance and pushed you away, shooting you an annoyed glance.

“Wait! Ok, listen,” you muttered sheepishly, ears turning red at the tips. “I am that stupid?” That did not come out how you wanted it to. He raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for you to elaborate. “I heard you and Alfred talking in the kitchen.” His brows furrowed in confusion for a millisecond before his eyes turned into giant saucer disks, the color rising in his cheeks.

“You-you-“ He broke off and tried to make a run for it, but you blocked him again.

“Wait! I know what you’re thinking and you need to stop, cause you're wrong, you absolute dipwad!” He took a step back in surprise, but you didn’t give him time to speak. “I! Love! You!” You blurted out before you could chicken out. Finally, you let your hands rest at your sides, leaving him free to go if he so pleased.

But he didn’t. He stood there in shock, his eyes wide. “... What?” You smiled and cupped his cheeks, bringing your lips closer to his.

“I do love you, Dami. You and I both know that I am in fact _that_ stupid,” you murmured, grinning when he inhaled sharply. He surprised you when he closed the distance, knocking the breath out of you with a kiss.

 

 


	11. Tim*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gender neutral as well.

You crept into the dark apartment, the only sound coming from your bedroom. The _click-clack_ of the keyboard droned on and on, your boyfriend apparently hypnotized by the glow of the screen. You sighed, walking the rest of the way into the room and draping your arms over his shoulders.

“It’s getting late, babe, what’re you still doing up?” He continued typing, attempting to reach for the coffee cup by his side. You snatched it away before he got to it. “Uh uh, you’re never gonna get to sleep with this in your system.” He groaned, swiveling around in the chair to face you.

“I’m working, Y/N. You go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute,” he said, to which you responded with a raised eyebrow and a tilt of the head. You both knew he would be there for hours if you just left him there. He sighed, getting up from the chair as you led him back to your room. “What am I going to do with you?” You grinned, tossing him some fluffy pants as you changed into your own pajamas.

“Oh dear, I guess you’re just going to have to live without falling victim to sleep deprivation. Whatever will you do?” You teased, smirking at him over your shoulder. He rolled his eyes, getting into bed and gesturing for you to come join him. You plopped into the space next to him, curling up into his warmth. “I’m glad you’re here,” you whispered. You hadn’t gotten to see each other in the past few days, what with your job and his nightly vigilante business.

“Me too,” he murmured back, planting a soft kiss to the top of your head. You stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable silence filling the air. You traced the array of white scars that marked his body, each holding a different tale than the last. “Y/N…” He started, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah?”

He looked back at you, his eyes tired but welcoming, full of warmth. “I can’t even begin to describe how much I love you,” he whispered, wiping a strand of hair out of your face. You smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you, too, baby. Don’t you forget it.” He smiled sleepily, reaching out to pull you on top of him.

“I won’t.” The both of you stayed like that for awhile, until the tug of sleep was too strong to resist.


	12. Tim*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested on my tumblr: HELOOOO! May I request a Tim Drake x Fem!Reader based off the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran? Thankchuuuuu, and your fics are gold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was basically a Drabble I just decided to add it here instead of creating a whole new work. I’ve never written a songfic before so tips and constructive criticism are welcomed!

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Concern washed over your features, your eyebrows furrowing as you looked over the sleep-deprived man next to you. He nodded, taking a sip of the second coffee he’d had that night. “You can always stay here, Tim, you know that?” He smiled, his eyes crinkling around the corners, making your heart do a flip in your chest.

“Thank you,” he spoke up over the pitter-patter of the rain outside. You tugged him close, taking him by surprise by wrapping him in a tight hug. He felt warm, safe. Being enveloped in his arms made you feel like you didn’t have a care in the world. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the coppery scent of rain mixed with purely Tim.

 _Settle down with me_ _  
_ _And I'll be your safety_

“Yeah,” you croaked, all of the feelings that you’d been holding in for the past months threatening to spill out from the metaphorical dam that was keeping them locked away. He pulled back and got up to leave, before something made you catch his arm and tug him back down. “Wait.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Uh, why don’t you? Stay, for the night? I mean it’s getting late, and it’s raining, and you know how Gotham is at night.” His eyes widened, and his mouth formed a tiny o. You held your breath, trying not to get your hopes up for the inevitable refutation.

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly, a small smile making its way to his eyes. “You think I can’t handle Gotham at night?” His eyes sparkled with mischief and you groaned, punching him lightly on the arm.

“C’mon, don’t leave me all by myself, Red, I’ll be lonely,” you pouted, sticking out your bottom lip for extra effect. He rolled his eyes, a grin still playing at his lips, and you knew you’d won. Jumping up from the couch, you fetched a fluffy blanket and a bag of chips before plopping back down next to him. “What movie d’you wanna watch?”

 _Cover me up, cuddle me in_ _  
_ _Lie down with me_   
And hold me in your arms

“Is this like a sleepover now?” You glared at him and pointed to the screen, giving him two options. The movie began, and you relaxed, leaning into his side.

 _And your heart's against my chest_ _  
_ _Your lips pressed to my neck_

The movie slowly became background noise. Your eyelids fluttered closed and your breathing evened out, as you snuggled closer to Tim.

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

He smiled as he watched you shift closer, gradually falling into sleep. He threw an arm around your side and turned off the movie, laying a kiss on the crown of your head before closing his own eyes.

 _You wanna be loved_ _  
_ _This feels like falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_


End file.
